Damn Girl!
by always-the-tone-of-surprise
Summary: How does Hardison get Parker to realize how he feels about her? A collection of short pieces, not exactly one shots, that show the progression of their relationship.


**Hey! This is may first Parker/Hardison story, but I just cranked this out, and I'm hoping to make it a least a few chapters, probably more, long. I love this ship, and there really aren't that many fanfics of this ship out here, so I was hoping you make a hopefully large contribution to this amazing pairing! Well, hope you like it! -Muffy**

* * *

Stepping out of Hardison's van, which she'd had all to herself since Hardison politely gave her privacy to change, Parker emerged wearing a strapless and extremely short dark sapphire dress and black, strappy stilettos.

The huge drop from the van to the ground caused her to lose her balance and she grabbed onto Hardison's arm since he was standing right there...with his jaw slightly dropped and eyes widened nonetheless.

Regaining her balance, Parker noticed Hardison's speechlessness and smirked up at him. She then proceeded to crack her neck and smooth out her dress. "Well, here it goes," she sighed and made her way to the entrance of the hotel where the function the team's marks were attending was being held. Hardison noticed an extra swing in her step and in the back of his mind he wondered if it was just for him.

Entering the hotel's function room, Parker asked Nate, "So, where is he?" and headed in the given direction.

**…._converse & orange soda_….**

Back in the van, Hardison watched Parker flirt with one of the marks on the hotel's security cameras instead of gathering info on the man talking to Nate.

Seeing Parker in her tiny dress distracted Hardison from doing is job, and he wasn't brought back into the present until Eliot reprimanded him over the com. "Hardison! Can you disable this security camera or not?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry, which one again?" He asks, hoping his friends don't realize what he'd actually been doing.

A quick glance back at Parker whereabouts, made him quite jealous of their mark. Parker was just setting down her drink and grabbing her mark's hand and leading him into a secluded hallway where Eliot could take over.

The only reason Parker was grifting was the fact that the team was conning two bigwigs at the event, and Sophie was tied up with the other.

Hardison was continually losing focus on the actual con whenever he snuck a glance at Parker. Her attire was taunting him and his heart rate had definitely speed up since before he'd seen her in her costume.

The sound of Nate clearing his throat over the com, made Hardison focus a little bit more and went back to his search to background the man conversing with Nate. "Uhh, oh! Marcus Grable, CEO of Baywood Contracting. He recently divorced his wife of eight years, and is fighting for custody of his seven year old daughter. The company is having some financial problems and he's losing business."

Hardison returned to watching the team, made sure Sophie was handling herself, and saw that Eliot was intimidating information out of Parker's mark. "Damn!" He thought, he just couldn't get over the fact that Parker looked so gorgeous.

**…._converse & orange soda_….**

After an hour and a half the team had acquired their information and Eliot had knocked out a few people, Nate, Parker, Eliot, and Sophie emerged from the hotel at different intervals, all ending up at the van.

Once Sophie had made it out of the hotel successfully, Hardison stuck his head out of the van, smirked, and then opened the back doors the rest of the way to let everyone in.

Eliot climbed in and Hardison offered Parker a hand up. She grabbed it with a playful smirk and he pulled her in. Sophie claimed shotgun and Nate got in the driver's seat.

"How many drinks have you had?" Sophie asked Nate with a concerned look on her face.

Nate turned to her and shrugged with a raised eyebrow. "Uhh, you know..."

In the back of the van Eliot turned to Hardison with a mischievous smile, and asked him, "So, Hardison, what was so distracting tonight?" even though, Hardison was pretty sure Eliot knew the reason why.

"Well, uh, you see, um," He glanced at Parker out of the corner of his eye and swallowed. "I'm planning on watching a Doctor Who marathon tonight, and, uh, I guess I'm little excited."

Eliot nodded, smirking, "Yeah, that's what I thought, " even though it was obvious he knew it was just a lie.

Parker turned to Hardison confused, "I thought we were going out for drinks tonight?"

"Damn, Parker!" Hardison thought. Not only had he forgotten about these plans, he hadn't exactly wanted the whole team to know he'd finally gotten up the nerve to invite Parker to do _something_. "Oh yeah! I guess I forgot, stupid me. Guess Doctor Who will have to wait!"

At this point Eliot was trying to stop himself from laughing at Hardison's awkwardness. "So, what's going on between you two? You dating?"

"What? Oh my gosh! Parker!" Sophie had turn around in her seat in join the conversation in the back of the van after hearing Eliot's comment.

Parker looked confused and had furrowed her eyebrows, "What? No, we're just going to a bar tonight. And, what, Sophie?"

"Oh, uh, never mind." She turned around and the three in the back could hear her whispering furiously with Nate.

After Parker's reply to Eliot, Hardison looked slightly dejected. Upon noticing this, Eliot rolled his eyes. "When is he going to realize she likes him back?" He thought.

**…._converse & orange soda_….**

Back at the Leverage headquarters the team discussed what they would be doing the next day and their 'work day' ended. Sophie and Nate broke away from the group to find some privacy in the kitchen and Parker got up from the couch and went…somewhere.

Eliot drank some of his beer before he turned to Hardison who seemed to be staring off into space. "Hey, you ready from tonight?" He asked knowingly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Eliot laughed. "Wow, you seem excited!"

Hardison turned to his friend and shook his head. "I am, it's just, you know, I don't know how to be clearer with her."

Eliot nodded and said, "I think she's just scared. She doesn't know if she can completely trust you on that level yet, I mean, she just realized we were her friends. Just be patient with her, she'll learn that your not going anywhere."

Hardison sighed, "Thanks, man." He stood up and stretched. "Well, we better get going before it gets any later."

Eliot nodded and drank from his beer again.

**…._converse & orange soda_….**

Hardison finally found Parker in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. "Hey, you ready?" He asked. He noticed she was still wearing her dress, and he smiled.

"Hmmph. Stupid hair." She said, annoyed. It wasn't like she was messing with her hair at all though. Instead she was just standing, with her hands on her hips, glaring at her hair in the mirror.

Leaning against the door jam, Hardison smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

Furrowing her eyebrows for the second time that night she turned to Hardison confused at his tone of voice, he seemed very relaxed. "You really think I look good?"

Hardison laughed, "Well right now, you're perfect. Hmm, I feel like we've had this conversation before."

Parker smiled shyly and then walked out of the bathroom, grabbing Hardison by the neck of his tee shirt and pulling him to follow her as she went.

Chuckling, he followed her and when they reached the door, they turned and saw that Nate, Sophie, and Eliot were all watching the pair with smirks that all said, "Finally."

"Well, we're going. See you tomorrow." Hardison turned and lightly placed his arm around her lower back and steered her out of the apartment. "Let's go have some fun!" He said with a victorious smile.

Parker looked up at him and slightly leaned into his side as they walked, also sporting a happy smile.

Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

**Well...how was it? Should I continue? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
